Over My Head
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Dean and Seth are caught in a feud over the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Seth uses Kelly as leverage. She doesn't know why until she confronts Dean. What will happen?


**This is a one-shot requested by ExplicitAmbrollins.**

**I hope you all like it.**

* * *

**We all know that I don't own anything**.

* * *

After leaving the company in 2012, Kelly Kelly made her trumpet return in late 2014. When she came back all of the girls thought they could just walk all over her because everybody said she couldn't wrestle.

Boy where they wrong.

Kelly started to train five times a week and proved everyone wrong. Now she is the reigning Divas Champion, at first none of the girls liked her, but she slowly started to gain or regain their respect, and now she had a lot of friends backstage. Like Summer Rae, Rosa Mendes, Alicia Fox, Natalya, and The Bella Twins.

She even made a couple of friends in NXT like, Finn Balor, Enzo Amore, Colin Cassidy, Sami Zayn, Sasha Banks, Hideo Itami, and Carmella.

But the biggest and most surprising friend she made was Dean Ambrose.

He was always trying to help her out, and it was surprising since most of the people she talked to told her that he was a complete ass and you should never bother with him.

But that didn't seem like the case with her. He was constantly there, not that Kelly minded, he was always trying to help her out in the ring, which she appreciated, offering her a ride, you name it.

Hell, they were even sharing hotel rooms!

All of the girls said that he had a crush on her, but she knew that wasn't it or he wouldn't grab the first girl that flirted with him in the bar.

Did she like him? Maybe a little, but he obviously didn't like her so she would learn to get over it, there were plenty of other fish in the sea.

And she was going to catch one.

* * *

Dean Ambrose stood in the corner and watched Kelly's match.

She was an impressive champion, always pulling out new moves whenever necessary. She was currently in a match with the one diva that didn't like her, Cameron.

Kelly didn't know why Cameron didn't like her but Dean did. Cameron had a crush on him, it was all his fault he supposed, they flirted at the bar, he took her back to the hotel and we all know what happened after that.

Now usually Dean wasn't one to fall for someone, but that all changed when he met Kelly. She was different from all of the other girls he had been with before. Dean wanted things to be different with Kelly, but unfortunately all she wanted was friendship. But he didn't care, as long as she was in his life he was completely satisfied.

He didn't even know Kelly's match was over until the annoying sounds of Seth Rollins music hit.

Dean rolled his eyes, he thought that he kept his little crush under wraps but apparently not because somehow Seth figured it out.

Seth did that annoying laugh before he brought the microphone up to his lips.

"Dean Ambrose" he paused as the crowd started to cheer for the lunatic. "Cheer all you want, the guys a coward"

The crowd started to boo as Seth started to laugh again. "It's true. Last week he attacked me and ran, but I understand why"

Seth took the title from around his waist and held it up in the air. "He wants this, just like everybody else in the locker room. But he can't have it, just like he can't have a certain blonde in the divas locker room"

* * *

Kelly watched on in confusion, what the hell? Who was he talking about?

Dean's music hit and out came Ambrose. From the look on his face Kelly could tell that he wasn't in a good mood. Obviously whoever Seth was talking about meant a lot to Dean because as soon as he got in the ring he knocked Seth out.

Dean went completely insane punching Seth right in the face as Jamie Nobel and Joey Mercury tried to pull him off. Five referee's came into the ring and eventually Dean stopped and grabbed a microphone.

"Don't you dare bring her into this" He threatened throwing the mic straight at Seth's head.

"That had to hurt" Kelly thought as the show went to commercial.

"I told you"

Kelly turned around to see her best friend Nikki Bella leaning on the door frame.

"What are you talking about?" Kelly asked crossing her arms.

"Seth was obviously talking about you, Kelly" Nikki said rolling her eyes.

"He was not! Their are plenty of other blonde's here, like Summer, Emma, Natalya and Lana. Or maybe he's talking about somebody in NXT. You don't know" Kelly argued.

"One Natalya's married, two Lana's with Rusev. And the only blonde in NXT is Charlotte and she's married too. And let's face it, he isn't talking about bubble girl or mama long legs"

Kelly laughed. "Did you just call Summer mama long legs?"

Nikki smirked. "I sure did"

Kelly shook her head, this girl was something else. "But seriously Nik, Seth wasn't talking about me. And I'm going to prove it, later on tonight I'm going to simple ask him who Seth was talking about, and when he says it's not me, I'm gonna walk straight to your hotel room and laugh in your face"

Nikki sighed. "Whatever you say"

* * *

Dean leaned on the stack's of creates as he waited for Kelly to come out of the divas locker room. He really hoped that she didn't figure out that Seth was talking about her.

Stupid Seth! Why'd he have to open his fuckin' mouth? Better yet, how the hell did he know? It's not like he told anyone. Then again he was a member of The Authority and they knew everything.

Kelly and Nikki Bella finally came out of the locker room with their bag's in hand.

"Well, if it isn't Big Boobs McGee" Dean said as Kelly laughed.

"Shut up, Fuckin' Weirdo" Nikki said leaving.

Kelly giggled. "See you later Nik"

Dean glared as he watched her leave, he really didn't like her. Dean turned his attention back to the blonde bombshell. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here"

* * *

When they pulled into the hotel parking lot Dean tried to get out of the car but Kelly stopped him.

"Something wrong Kelster?" Dean asked sitting back down.

Kelly stared at him before smiling "Never mind it can wait" Before Dean could say anything Kelly was out of the car and in the hotel.

Dean sat there for a couple more minutes before getting out of the car grabbing his and Kelly's bag's before going in himself. When he got inside he didn't see Kelly so he just assumed she was already upstairs, she couldn't get into the room, he had the card so she was probably sitting with her back on the door.

When Dean got up stairs there Kelly was sitting on the floor with her phone in hand.

"That's what happens when you leave me in the car" Dean chuckled pulling the card key out of his pocket. Dean unlocked the door and let Kelly walk in first before walking in himself and closing the door behind him.

"Who was Seth talking about?"

The question caught Dean off guard as he dropped their bag's down next to the bed. "Excuse me?"

Kelly huffed out a breath. "You heard me, Ambrose"

Dean knew that when she said his last name she was serious. "He was talking about one of the divas"

Kelly rolled her eyes. Now he was just trying to play stupid. "No kidding, what diva?"

"You" Dean said as quietly as possible.

"What?" Kelly asked leaning closer to Dean.

"I said you" Dean practically yelled in Kelly's ear.

"Me?"

"Yes you. I don't know what it is about you. I can't stop thinking about you no matter what. That's why I'm always going after the first girl who throws herself at me, I'm trying to distract myself but I can't, every time I'm with one of those girls your beautiful face always pops up in my head. I usually don't say things like this but I love you Kill I really do, and I hope you feel the same way about me"

Kelly stood there absolutely stunned and speechless as Dean literally poured his heart out in front of her. She never knew he felt this way about her, she thought that all he wanted was friendship, apparently she was oh so wrong.

So much for laughing in Nikki's face.

"Dean... I never knew you felt this way." Kelly said taking his hand and leading him to the bed.

"Sit down, let's talk"

Dean sat on the bed with Kelly, making sure she still held his hand.

"When did all of this start?" Kelly asked as she placed her hand on his thigh.

"When you came back"

Kelly smiled. "Aw, Dean!"

"So... that mean's you like me too, right?" Dean asked

"I love you too" Kelly said as she leaned over and kissed him.

Dean kissed Kelly back and laid her down on the bed. The kiss was amazing, everything Dean hoped it would be, Her lips were so soft, almost like a pillow. Kelly moaned when Dean deepened the kiss. His tongue was warm and soft as it danced with hers. Kelly broke the kiss long enough to pull both of their shirts off ,tossing them who knows where, before bringing her lips back to his.

Dean ran his hands down her back, when he found her bra he unhooked it letting her bra fall to the bed before he threw it to the floor.

Kelly moaned into the kiss as his hands ran over her perky breast. Dean broke the kiss and kissed his way down to her breast, tasting, kissing and sucking on the nipples.

"Dean please" Kelly bagged wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him closer.

"What do you want me to do dolface?" Dean asked taking Kelly's panties off and slipping a finger into her awaiting soaking pussy.

"Shit, Deannnn you know what I want" Kelly whined.

"I wanna hear you say it!"

"Fuck me Dean, please!" That's all Dean needed to hear as he took off his boxers and put one of Kelly's legs over his shoulder before he pushed in. Kelly moan at the amazing feeling, it's been a long time since she last had sex, she forgot how incredible it felt.

Dean groaned at how tight she was. "Damn your tight"

Kelly moaned as Dean thrust his hips faster. "Fuck Dean. Right there. Right there!"

He could feel her growing tighter, but he wasn't going to stop until he heard her screaming out his name.

"Dean I'm close" Kelly warned as Dean slammed unto her.

"Say my name, baby" Dean purred in her ear.

Kelly felt herself go lightheaded as her legs went numb and her body started to shake. "DEANNNNN!" she yelled.

Dean's eyes rolled to back of his head at the sight of Kelly cumming. "Fuck baby girl" he moaned as he came.

After a couple of more minutes, Dean pulled out and laid beside her. Kelly laid her head down on Dean's chest and smiled as Dean kissed the top of her head.

"You know Seth's not going to stop, right?" Dean asked playing with her hair.

"Let him say whatever he wants, he's going to be the one looking stupid when you take that title" She giggled

"Thanks Kel. I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

Nikki Bella sat on her bed shaking her head as she listened to Dean and Kelly go at it for the third time.

"I told her"

* * *

**Sorry** **if** **there's any mistakes. I took the nighttime medicine instead of the daytime.**

**I'm going to sleep.**

**I better wake up to some review's!**

**P.S check out my profile page for upcoming one-shot's and stories!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
